Suvival of the Two Best Sister Friends
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Lori and Leni are trapped in the middle of nowhere somewhere in the North of Canada with nothing but snow and hills and now Civilisation for miles and Will they survive or one of them survives or no of them survives FIND OUT
1. Middle of Nowhere

**I decided to this story as the idea of the loud family having to survive in a completely extreme situation like a desert or snow is completely intresting so here we go:**

 **In Vanzilla Lori and Leni are in Vanzilla heading back to Michigan from Calagary in Canada in a Snow Storm after a day of shopping**

O"So Lori, When are we home yet" said Leni in a bored tone

"WE STILL HAVE 4 HOURS TO GO" said Lori

The Car turns the wrong way and heads North westward

"Leni get the sat nav on will ya" said Lori a few hours later

Leni Wakes up from a 3 hour sleep/Daze

"Lori are we there yet" said Leni

"Give me the sat nav" said Lori

"But Lori it's not Saturday it's Thursday" said Leni

"No Leni huh I will get it myself" said Lori

Lori gets the Sat Nav

"Let's see, OH NO, WE IN THE NORTHERN AREAS OF CANADA" said Lori

"Is that bad After all said Leni

"Yes It's is Leni and its ALL YOUR FAULT" said Lori

"But what did I do" said Leni

"You made me go a wrong way when you kept going on about when we we're going home!" Said Lori

Soon the Car runs out of Petrol

"Great, not only have we gone the wrong way but now we have broke down in the middleo of nowhere" said Lori

"I'm really sorry Lori" said Leni

Lori got out of the car and turned on her sat nav

"OH MY GOD WE ARE 2000 MILES AWAY FROM THE NEAREST PETROL STATION AND WE HAVE NO FOOD OR WATER" said Lori

Leni stayed in the car, now scared of not just suvival but of Lori as well

"Come on Leni, we are going to find food and water" said Lori

"okay..." Said Leni

 **2 Hours Later In the middle of nowhere and extremly miles away from Civilisation**

"Lori, I'm Hungary and cold" said Leni

"So am I Leni, So am I" said Lori

Soon both of them found a cave

"Right Leni, You stay here whilst I find food and water, got that" said Lori

"You ain't leaving me in this dark cave" said Leni

"Only a little while plus you will be safe and that's all that matters" said Lori

"Okay" said Leni

What Leni didn't realise is that Lori was abandoning Leni to try and find a way out for herself

"She's so stupid, She will believe anything, right time for a way home" said Lori

But then Lori had a flashback of Leni helping, supporting and loving her through the years as a loyal and Best Sister Friend that she could ever had espcially when Lori lost all her Friends and her popularity years when Lori was Lunas age (15) and Leni was Luans age (14) Leni still was their for her and Now Leni being 16 and Lori 17, It was looking hopeless for both of them, especially Leni Loud

Lori cried into hopelessness

"I need to save Leni before it's too late" said Lori

She manages though to kill A Bird before going to the cage with a rock

Lori goes back to the cave at 2 in the morning and sees Leni Suffering in her sleep

"Sso..ssoo Cold..." Said Leni in her sleep shivering profusly

"Leni Wake up " Said Lori

Leni opened her eyes and saw Lori offering her a bottle of warm dead birds blood

"How...did...you...get...that...Lori" said Leni

"I killed a bird, now drink up" Said Lori

"But what about you" said Leni

"I I've got you and you've got me, I love you not matter what situation we're in Leni, You are my favourite sister" said Lori as she cuddled up to Leni for warmth as the bitter cold made the cave only slightly good at keeping cold out

"Awww thanks Lori and here have the last tiny bit of Birds blood" said Leni

"No you have it, I'm going to start a fire and cook that bird with my lighter" said Lori

"okay" said Leni

So Lori and Leni huddled around the fire and ate Bird wings and Leni Said "How we are gonna get home Lori"

"I don't know how but we will" said Lori

Both of them went to sleep with Lori giving Leni her emergency sleep blanket whilst Lori sleeper on a fallen tree log she managed to get in the cave

"Lori where's my sleeping mask" said Leni

"Just go to sleep, Leni Please,you don't need it right, now just go to sleep" said Lori

"Night Night Lori Love You" said Leni

"Night Night Leni Love you too" said Lori

Both of them fell asleep

 **What will happen on the Next day**


	2. First Day In the Wilderness

**Today will be their First full day out in the wilderness, and will they survive their first day let's find out**

The Next Day

"Leni, time to wake up" said Lori

"But Lori, can I at least stay in my bed" said Leni

"But Leni, You are in a cave in the middle of nowhere, miles away from your bed" said Lori

"Oh no Lori, what are we gonna do" said Leni in sudden panic

"Calm down Leni, we are gonna survive one way or another" said Lori

"What does Suvive mean" said Leni

"It means we are going to live" said Lori

"Hurray" said Leni

2 Hours Later

"Lori where are we" said Leni

"I don't know, Leni I don't know" said Lori

"I'm hungry, what's for breakfast" said Leni

"Leni we will find it, just hang on" said Lori

"Lori and Leni spot a bear

"Leni go in my bag and get my pocket knife" said Lori

"You mean this thing" Said Leni as she brings out the pocket knife

"Yes Leni, now I'm gonna go and kill that bear" said Lori

"But aren't they dangerous" said Leni

"Don't worry Leni, I will be fine" said Lori

Lori goes up to the bear with her trusty pocket knife but sadly the bear noticed and the bear started to maul Lori before Lori slid her pocket knife to Leni who threw it at the bear and killed it

Leni Saw Lori who had cuts everywhere and had right arm slightly served

Leni immediately rushed to her older sister and got out her medical kit

"Its okay Lori, stay with me" said Leni

Lori Screeched in pain

"Please Lori, don't die" said Leni

"I'm not gonna die, Keep applying that bandage around my arm and I will be fine" said Lori

Leni starting panicking and broke down in tears

"I don't want to see you like this, I want everything to be okay" said Leni

"It will be okay Leni, It will be alright, now take me and this dead bear back to the cave" said Lori

"But I hate this dead bear, it hurts you so it hurts me" said Leni

"But we need it for both food and drink" said Lori

"Okay Lori, Okay" said Leni

They came back to the cave and Cooked and ate the bear and drank it's blood to Suvive and Leni looked after Lori but then something happened whilst they were asleep.

"What going on" said Leni

Soon an arrow struck Leni in the heart

Leni jarred before falling to the ground

"Leni Nooooo" said Lori

"Lori, Remeber me by this photo and my sunglasses, but you...will...Suvive" Was Lenis last words before dying

"Leni please wake up, wake up Leni" said Lori in complete sadness

 **RIP Leni**

 **Can Lori Suvive or suffer the same fate as Leni, Find out next time**


	3. Fake Death, Uncondtional Love and Rescue

**Leni has just been killed and now just Lori Left or has she lived all along**

"WHO DID THIS, COME OUT NOW YOU COWARDS" said Lori

soon a Man and his group came out and the leader was named Harry

"I'm so sorry, was she your friend" said Harry in a apologetic tone

"SHE WAS MY YOUNGER SISTER" said Lori in a fit of rage and started killing Harry's men one by one with her pocket knife and soon went to Harry

"YOU GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LENI" said Lori in a blood thirsty rage

"You do realise those arrows were non-lethal and were meant to knock out someone" said Harry

"But she had blood coming out of her" said Lori

"Yes, but it hit the lung not the heart, but she is suffering from severe bleeding" said Harry

"ok" said Lori

"I'm going to stop the bleeding to save her but you need to turn yourself in for the murder of my men" said Harry

"But I may get executed" said Lori

"There is no death penalty in Canada or Alaska so your fine" said Harry

"ok" said Lori

Harry, Lori and a critically wounded Leni held out in a cave for 2 days and on the first day Leni woke up

"L.o.r.i am I in heaven" said Leni in a very weak voice

"No, but you will be fine" said Lori

"But...I...was shot...with an...arrow" said Leni

"It was non-Lethal as I shot it at you,thinking that you were a bear" said Harry

"I'm...Hungary...and...cold" said Leni

"We will try to find you something but for now Use this (Gives her Loris jacket as a blanket)" said Lori

"But you will die Lori" said Leni

"No I won't, but if I do it will be a sacrifice for you sis" said Lori

"Awww thanks" said Leni

"I'm gonna gather up some food" said Harry

"Ok I'm gonna cuddle up with Leni, try and keep her warm" said Lori

"ok" said Harry

Harry went out and Lori got out her lighter

"What are you gonna do with that" said Leni

"Keeping you warm because I love you" said Lori

"Isn't saying I love you to your little sister a bit creepy" said Leni

"It's unconditional love as I do love you, unconditionally but to me to like me and you are like a unseprable unit more unseprable than Lola and Lana more unseprable than Phil and Lil from Rugrats, Evan me and Bobby aren't as close as me and you" said Lori

"Awwww thanks Lori, I love you too" said Leni

The Next Day

Harry came back with 2 police officers

"You two girls are coming with us" said Police 1

"Lori Loud" said Police 2

"Yes Officer" said Lori in a dull and emotionless tone

"You were gonna be under arrest for murder but we decided to pardon you on the basis of a 5 year Probation sentence" said Police 1

"Thank You" said Lori

Back in Michigan the Loud Family were all worried sick about Lori and Lenis fate, so worried that Mrs Loud hair started greying

soon the door rang

"I hope it's not Clyde again" said Mr Loud

Clyde has been visiting more frequently since Lori disappeared and making memorials creepily about her every time her visits

But when they awnsered, their worryness turned into Joy

"Leni and Lori,oh my god are you okay" said Mrs Loud

"Yes" said Lori

"except my foot" said Leni

They realised that Leni had crutches

"Leni what happened to you" said Mr Loud

"She Parlaysed as she suffered Frostbite" said Lori

"What does Parlaysed mean" said Leni

"It means that you have no control over your body parts" said Mrs Loud

Lori spent the rest of her probation looking after Leni and helping her siblings out


End file.
